A wide variety of cleaning implements are known in the art, and the prior art has provided numerous sweepers, brooms, mops, and the like. In recent years, one trend in the cleaning implement industry has been towards “self-wringing” cleaning implements or mops, the term “self-wringing” signifying that water or cleaning fluids may be wrung from the cleaning implement without the aid of a separate wringer bucket or other wringing device. One such type of “self wringing” cleaning element is the sleeve-type mop. A principal drawback with many known sleeve-type mops is that it is difficult to expel liquid from the mop during the wringing operation. Another drawback is that such mops can be difficult to operate. The present invention is addressed towards overcoming these drawbacks.